


i'd travel to the end of the world for you

by orphan_account



Series: magician's are supposed to be smarter than this [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only after she leaves that he realizes. She was right, she wasn't like those other girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd travel to the end of the world for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! This is my first NYSM story so please share your input in the comments ! I was kind of miffed that this is the first Jack/Lula story so it doesn't exactly show up on the relationship tag.  
> Xx Grace

It's only after she leaves that he realizes. She was right, she wasn't like those other girls. 

It's nine months after they debunk Walter and Arthur for good that Lula leaves. 

Everyone could sense it before she left. Something was off with their usually fun-loving and adventurous fellow magician. 

It's only after Dylan tells them she's left that Jack decides to go to look for her. 

It's only natural that Danny and Merritt come too. 

He doesn't tell them why she left. He guesses Dylan knows, though, and that Merritt and Danny can guess why. 

It's his fault, really. 

He knew their relationship had ended the second she started talking about taking their relationship to the next level. And he got scared, because God, this is the first time he's felt something so right in a long time. So, like the fool he is, he calls her crazy and accuses her of wanting to go fast because of some ulterior motive— money, tricks, an actual connection to The Eye. 

She pales and walks out the door. She doesn't come back for a week. And when she does, she doesn't speak to him, or to anyone really. Danny calls her out on it but she blames it on a sore throat. Merritt gets Grandma to make her a pot of steaming chicken soup, which she doesn't even touch, claiming to not be hungry, and that immediately raised some eyebrows because she's never refused food, especially Grandma's. Grandma glares at him as if she knows what he said. 

Lula quits two days after that. 

Danny's shocked, and of course, keeps to himself, like he did when Henley left. Merritt tries to keep it together, but he knows the guy misses his partner-in-crime. 

Jack doesn't tell anyone, but he cries in his room in the mansion. He knows Li knows, but the man doesn't say a thing about it to anyone. 

He leaves to look for her the next morning. He stops at Starbucks, smiling at the barista, who recognizes him under the sunglasses and hat but God bless her soul, doesn't say a thing and tells him to have a nice day. He's praying to whatever person there is up there that he will have one and find her.

He goes to London, and he's looking for her by the Thames when he sees Merritt and Danny. They ask why he had left then behind. Single celled organism, Danny reminded him. 

She's not there. 

They go to Macau, God knows why, in hopes that she's in Iong's or somewhere near. They even try the Sand's. 

She isn't there either. 

Then, it dawns to him. She's trying to run away from the past, so she obviously wouldn't be where they had gone before. She's trying to erase the memory of being a horseman, of him, so she wouldn't be in Macau, where they had their first relationship-changing conversation, or in London, where they had their first kiss. 

He recalls her saying something about wanting to go to Paris, so that's where they go. 

Lula wouldn't want to go to the Eiffel, too cheesy it should be named Grilled Cheese, she said to him. Not Pisa, obviously, because she told him she wouldn't want to go to a place with the misleading idea of actually having pizza there. 

He almost gives up. And then Merritt jogs his memory, hypnotizes him, and then he remembers. 

Arc de Triomphe. And there she is. 

She's standing beside the stone coffin, running her hands along the engraved words, dark hair swaying in the wind. He can tell she gave up magic and he internally knocks himself out because she loved him so much that she'd stop doing magic just because it reminded her of him. 

Danny pushes him to her, and he thinks it's because the older man knows what it's like to lose someone loved dearly. Henley is splayed out right across his forehead when he tells him to go get the girl. 

Merritt tells him to go to her before she gets in the cab. 

She does, but that doesn't mean it's over. 

Like the idiot he is, he stands in front of the Parisian style taxi, the driver honking furiously, ongoing traffic behind them beyond furious, and yet passengers are leaving their vehicles at the sight of himself, Danny and Merritt. 

Lula gets out of the cab eventually, asking him what he's doing in Paris.

He tells her he's come to get the girl. 

She says it's too late. 

He says, on the contrary, it's 5AM in US time and he'd very much like it if she'd let him ask her a question. He drops on one knee, arms spread out wide until Danny throws him the box containing the ring he had bought in London. He opens it, and the crowd behind them goes wild. 

He sees the camera flashes and the recording phones when he tells her he's sorry and that he spent the past week trying to look for her because he loves her, loves more than anything and anyone he's ever loved. He sees the police trying to speed past the ever growing crowd when he tells her to not give up on magic because it brought two unsuspecting souls together. He sees Danny and Merritt in the crowd, his two best friends, eyes kind and shining as he tells her the past nine months have been the best in his life. He sees the suddenly downcast weather, light rain covering them all when he tells her she makes him a better man. But he looks at her, and only her, when he asks her to marry him. 

She has tears sprouting in her eyelids, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her more beautiful than she was in that moment. 

Moments of silence ensue, the only sound heard rain splattering gently on the road before she threatens to behead him with the beheader Danny keeps in his apartment if he ever pulls or says that shit ever again. 

He asks if he can take that as a yes. 

She says he can and he slips the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. 

She's smiling, as radiant as ever, the weather suddenly perfect, the Sun shining down on them, before he leans in and kisses her. 

Maybe Danny can control the weather. 

They get married underneath the Thames, and only Dylan, who acts as the marriage officiant, Danny and Merritt are present until Henley shows up, having quit magic and saying that she wouldn't miss her boy's wedding. She and Danny gaze into each other's eyes until Lula asks if they could quit it, because she would like to get married before she turns eighty. Henley decides that she loves Lula. 

( Jack doesn't miss the smile Danny flashes at her, and the promise in the older woman's eyes to stay, because she loves them, each and every one of them, especially Danny. )

There's no such thing as going too fast, Jack thinks, as he kisses his wife. But he knew there was a thing called magic, though. And he's glad he decided to be a street hustler. He's glad The Eye saw his potential. He's the happiest that magic brought him to the love of his life.

When they pull apart, he swears he hasn't seen anything as beautiful as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys ! Love you !  
> Xx Grace


End file.
